despair_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Jokovach
'''Eva, labeled "The Muscle Girl", '''was a contestant on Total Drama Island. Incredibly strong and with an extremely volatile temper, she intimidated almost all of the campers on the island. Coverage Eva was the eighteenth contestant to arrive on Total Drama Island in Not So Happy Campers, Part 1!. She immediately got into a confrontation with Heather, threatening to break her leg. She was placed on the Killer Bass. In Not So Happy Campers, Part 2!, she threatened Izzy when Izzy taunted Bridgette about their situation. After the cliff dive, she impressed Courtney with her leadership skills. During the hot tub building challenge, she attempted to keep Izzy under control unsuccessfully. She received the second marshmallow after the Killer Bass lost, and voted for Izzy. In The Big Sleep, Eva is shown in the flashback rebuking Chris for his sadism. She is excited when the 20KM run is announced, and assures Tyler that she will push him so he isn't left behind. She is the first person to complete the race with Tyler. She is the one that notices Justin's attempted cheating, getting him eliminated from the Awakeathon. She was one of the last campers awake, but ultimately fell asleep. By the time Dodgebrawl! rolls around, Eva is impressing her teammates with her athletic prowess and morning workout routines. When the Killer Bass are required to go wake Duncan up, Eva volunteers. She almost gets slashed by Duncan's hidden knife, but her quick reflexes allow her to subdue him. She and Courtney excel in leading the team, and begin to form a fragile friendship. She is initially well-handled by the Screaming Gophers in the dodgeball game, which causes her to shatter what hopes of friendship with Courtney in a fit of anger. She begins to take charge of the team when they begin to lose, and wakes Duncan up again and vouches that Harold should be benched. In the final round, she pulls off an incredible 1 vs 4 to win the challenge for the Killer Bass. In Not Quite Famous!, Eva defends Duncan at breakfast for being cold and calculating, stating they all should be the same if they want any hopes of living. She was initially hopeful of her talent being good enough to impress the judges, but was shut down for not being flashy enough. She accepted this, and agreed there were likely better acts out there. During the talent show, she is targeted by Justin for decimating the Gophers in the previous dodgeball challenge, and he steals her music player, planting it on Courtney. Eva starts to get angry when she can't find it, and when an unwitting Courtney says she hasn't seen it but is then discovered to have it, Eva goes beserk and breaks Courtney's nose with a vicious punch. This scared most of her teammates, and they decided she was too volatile to keep around, and Eva was eliminated in a 6-4 vote. Before she could run for it or put up a fight, she was killed without warning by Zolkoff. Trivia * Eva was eliminated in a similar manner to her canon elimination. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}